Barney the Dinosaur
.]] Barney the Dinosaur is a two-hundred-million-year-old (two dinosaur years), six-foot tall, purple Tyrannosaurus Rex with a green tummy in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. He's always positive, but tends to a bit sensitive, though he's never really shown it. His theme song is "Barney Is a Dinosaur," which is sung to the tune of "Yankee Doodle". Barney often quotes things as being "Super dee-duper". Episodes frequently end with the song "I Love You", sung to the tune of "This Old Man", which happens to be one of Barney's favorite songs. Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. He also loves marching bands and parades. His three young dino friends are BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff. Relation with the CMC and the Skarloey engines Barney is also a close friend to the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Skarloey engines, with Barney by their side. They are always ready for his advice. And when the CMC feel down when Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon insult them, Barney is there to make them feel better. Trivia *Barney is also an imaginary friend for Chuckie Finster. Whenever Chuckie has a problem with something, Barney would sometimes appear and cheer him up. *Barney made his first appearance with Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Winnie the Pooh vs Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster. *Barney along with Baby Bop & BJ will see Team Robot in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island & Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space *Barney will join the Peanuts Gang in the first Peanuts crossover, Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Lilo and Stitch. *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff will reveal how they met Pooh and the gang in Barney's Adventures of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Barney will join Pooh and gang with Bj and Baby Bop in end of Pooh's Adventures of The Brady Bunch Movie. *Barney will start his own adventures series in Barney's Adventures of Kermit's Swamp Years. *According to his upcoming adventures series, he is the following things (maybe): **the godfather of Frankie Stein **the husband of Joy **the (almost) adoptive son/apprentice of Madame Razz **the father of Spike **the caretaker of Toralei Stripe and Spectra Vondergeist **the elder brother of Rex *Also, his best friends include Ronald McDonald, Papa Smurf, Nicholas St. North, and The Cat in the Hat. *Barney will meet Sailor Moon and her friends in ''Sailor Moon's Adventures of Barney and the Backyard Gang''. *Barney is really good friends with Miss Frizzle, Ronald McDonald, and The Cat in the Hat, since they each take kids on magic trips to certain places. *In Barney Goes to Cool World, he is mistaken by the citizens as a 3D doodle. Appearances Pooh's Adventures *Winnie the Pooh vs Ghidrah the Three-Headed Monster (first appearance) *Pooh's Adventures of Little Manhattan *some Winnie the Pooh/Sesame Street series (Winnie the Pooh and Abby in Wonderland (Sesame Street), and Winnie the Pooh and Elmo's Christmas Countdown) *Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders *Pooh's Adventures of Frenemies *Pooh's Adventures of Treehouse Hostage *Pooh's Adventures of Grind Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures *Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Lilo and Stitch (first appearance) *Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Dream Along With Mickey *Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Home Alone (and its sequels) *Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Cast Away *Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join The Muppets at Walt Disney World *Charlie Brown and Snoopy Go to Rio *Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph *Peanuts/''Recess'' films *Peanuts/''Cheaper by the Dozen'' films *Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Anastasia *Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of The Parent Trap *and more. Category:HEROES Category:Protagonists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Legendary creatures Category:Leaders Category:Pure of Heart Category:Singing characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Silly Characters Category:Husbands Category:Barney's Adventures Team Category:Immortal characters Category:Fathers Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Peacemaker Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Childhood Friends Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Bond Protectors Category:Selfless characters Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Protective Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Toys Category:Title characters Category:PBS Kids GO! characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:HIT Entertainment Characters Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pooh's Adventures Team(LegoKyle14) Category:Barney Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Singing Heroes Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Global Protection Category:Universal Protection Category:Hope Bringer Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:The Justice Acre Wood Brood Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Nephews Category:Cousins Category:Comedians Category:DJs Category:Magicians Category:Pacifists Category:Magical Characters